A Grand Adventure: A Druid in Central
by Conflicted Nerd
Summary: After a patrol in the Twilight Highlands, Garn Wildclaw activates his Hearthstone, expecting to head back to Stormwind... however, due to the actions of a certain State Alchemist, he may land somewhere entirely different
1. Chapter 1: Patrolling the Highlands

A Grand Adventure,

oh hi, so this would serve as my first fan fic ever, a little practice run, for future idea's, decided to do a short cross over of Warcraft, and Full Metal Alchemist, just for fun, enjoy

Somewhere, in the Twilight Highland's...

The Twilight Highland's, home to the Wild Hammer Dwarf's, to where they took refuge after there exile from Ironforge many moons ago. It was home to the Dragon Maw, the Infamous Orc's who had been one of the most feared during the Second War. But, it was Home to another faction, one more sinister in nature, the dreaded Twilight Hammer cult, servant's of Deathwing, and Ragnarok, who sought to engulf the whole of the world in a veil of darkness.

High in the cloud's, the Night Elf druid, Garn 'Itzatrap' Wildclaw scouted the land in his flight form, surveying the ruins, and corruption left by the Black Dragon flight and the Twilight Hammer operative's. Garn soared downward slowly onto a large hill, once his talon's touched down upon earth, he shifted into his humanoid form.

Garn stood quiet tall, clad in fine leather armor, attuned to druid's who specialized in the difficult discipline of feral combat. Garn did what at this point came naturally to him, he shifted into his cat form, which was black in fur, Garn sat, taking a break from flight, his armor was a set awarded to those who braved the battle field's, as apposed to exploring, and fighting through mysterious dungeon's, and lair's of hostile faction's and powerful villain's. His job was to help the Alliance control the many front's of war, Gilneas, Arathi, Warsong Gulch, Twin Peak's, he'd been to every one imaginable. It was a difficult job, being a specialized professional soldier, the pay was absolute rubbish, (he had to depend on his leather working skills for money), but other rewards were plentiful, armor, weapon's, trinket's, all magically enhanced, to provide attributes to the wearer, it was worth it, dealing with Bureaucratic bullshit from General's, and Fields Marshal's.

He was out here on a partol and scouting mission, looking for important development's centering around the Twilight Hammer, his guild was usually called upon for mission's by the many faction's in the Alliance, and the Horde mostly due to there experience in the many different front's of Azeroth, Outland's, and even Northrend, and return alive to continue fighting, some where even still in service after the Second and Third War. Well the above AND the fact that they where one of the only pocket's of Alliance and Horde that actually get along and collaborate together, it was a good setup. It was fortunate that they weren't exiled from there home's, but they had declared themselves neutral, like the Argent Dawn ,Earthen Ring, and the Cenarian Circle, as a nice big 'fuck you' to King Varian, and Grommash Hellscream, they both practically had Smoke coming out of there ear's, fun time's, at least theyre both over the whole 'some of your longest serving hero's and professional soldier's are leaving' thing.

Garn then spotted a patrol of Twilight hammer's, spellcaster's, only two, Human 'Easy work, this should only take a second' Garn thought as he went into 'stealth', as Druid's and Rogues called it, really it was just a matter of blending really fucking well into the shadow's, or drawing magical energy from around them to cloak himself which never made sense, due to the fact Garn had 'stealthed' right in front of enemies in the past, and never get seen. He crept close, the two cultist's suspected nothing, closer... closer, finally he readied himself for what druid's in his line of discipline call 'Feral Charge', where he could leap unorthodox distances, right on top of a target, dazing them, and letting them preform techniques with maximum efficiency. He preformed the technique, leaping through the air, right on top of one the spellcaster's, pinning them faced down on the ground, not even a second later Garn began to Ravage the cultist, (or what his druid trainer referred to as, 'dismember as much damn flesh, bone, muscle, intestines , and tear the Son of a bitch into as many tiny pieces as you can before he says and realizes "HOLY CRAP MY INSIDES ARE GETTING RIPPED TO BIT'S"), the cultist let out a horrific scream, "AGGGH, HOLY FUCK , WHAT IN THE NETHER IS THIS THING- GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!", he said as Garn Mangled, and Raked his body, then a second later, he Ripped a huge hole in the cultist, and left him to bleed out, he got up to stare at his next victim, the second spellcaster who was now staring wide eyed, open mouthed, now realizing the person who was talking to about punching babies and the magical properties of towel's, not 6 seconds ago was now a bloody mess on the ground. "N-nice kitty..." he said backing up as Garn walked towards him, in instinct, the cultist , began charging a fireball. Garn, as quick as lightning preformed a Skull bash, a charge technique taught to feral's to counter spellcaster's, the Cultist winced as the huge cat smashed into him, he instantly lost focus in his casting. Using this moment, Garth mangled the cultist left leg, forcing him onto the ground, raking his flesh, then delivering a 'Ferocious Bite'(A technique that harnesses all the energy and bloodlust built up inside the druid, and let's it out in one attack, often fatal) to the jugular, the spellcaster ceased to move. Garn pulled himself off the dead and blood covered cultist, he was covered in blood, but by now he was very used to it, he just shook some of it off his fur and carried on, "well that was disappointingly easy, but gotta take what I can get", Garn jumped up on a nicely perched boulder, recalling his time scouting the region, his kill count of about 50 Twilight Hammer operatives, not bad, but he'd had better, he eradicated a small camp of them, spotted new encampment's, halted and ceased the development of 3 small outpost's in the eastern part of the region, and killed 3 notable officer's, raided there food supply for a bit, traumatized at least four new recruit's, and insulted there mother's ,all in all, pushing the cult back week's, maybe even a little over a month, a typical day for a neutral field operative. "Good day, guess I should head back to Stormwind and report all this wonderful carnage to Si:7 and Stormwind Command", Garn shifted back into a Night Elf, and pulled out his hearthstone, "back home to Old Town we go", he activated the strangely runed stone as he had done so many time's before, preparing to warp


	2. Chapter 2: A bad idea

Meanwhile: in a completely different plain of reality...

I the Metropolis of Central city, the State Alchemist headquarter's was a bustling hub of activity, order's being thrown around, experiment's being preformed, Cor. Roy Mustang, frantically filling out paperwork, complaining how he didn't have time to fill it out, and generally, soldier's and Alchemist's doing the usual thing's human's do, stupid idea's that seamed good at the time, but will later look like a bad idea, one person guilty of this, was the Full Metal alchemist, Edward Elrick. Ed kept drawing two strange transmutation circle's, while Al, sat there, constantly saying: there is just no way this could work... Or be relatively safe for that matter". Ed smirked, Al I told you, this teleportation experiment is perfect, there's no way anything could go wrong, I figured it all out", Ed had set up two circle's, one empty, and one with a vase in the middle. Al did a facepalm, well the last time we tried to play God, thing's didn't work out so well, let alone screw around with the time- space continuum, I still say this is a bad idea", Ed finished the preparation's, beholding his work, "it HAS to work, im telling you Al, it WILL work". Just then Major Armstrong walked by the library where the elrick's had set up there not-so-safe-wonderful- certainly not- dangerous-experiment," AH! The Elrick brother's, what are doing here on this fine day?" The major said this in his usual booming voice, though he did not take off his shirt and flex, thank God. AL told him "just doing a hopeless experiment that could lead to a fiery, and horrific consequence... again", Major Armstrong took note, "ah...well carry on then!" he said then taking his leave, Ed then got ready to preform the transmutation ,"Ready?" he said. Al sighed, "this is a bad idea, oh well, what's the worse thing that could happen?" Ed clapped his hand's together and slammed down on the circle, there was a bright flash of light, and second's later, they got there result, "did it work? Did it-", Al and Ed froze, "ummm..." before them stood a very confused Garn Wildclaw, "WHAT THE?- HOW... WHAT...WHERE...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ?" the druid said in shock, "THIS... IS NOT OLD TOWN... WHERE IN THE DAMN NETHER AM I?" Ed and Al continued to gawk, "damn it Ed I TOLD YOU, this was a bad idea, what is that thing?", Garn turned around, spotting Ed and Al, "well at LEAST I landed in a human settlement, what town... or city.. Or just where the hell am I? At least tell me what continent im on, Eastern kingdoms? Kalimdor? Kahz Modan? Did I end up in Northrend or Outland's? Where am I damn it?" Ed and Al just continued to stare in awe and shock at the Night elf, Garn stood impatiently, staring at the Elrick's, "what is the matter with you two? You look like you've never seen a Night Elf before, we've only been in the Alliance for the past 7 year's, now please tell me, am I in Stormwind or not?". Garn was becoming very impatient, wishing they would just tell him where on the face of the earth his Haywire Hearthstone had sent him. Al then spoke up, "um...Stormwind... sir-er.. Mr tall person?", Garn stood in awe, not only did they not know WHAT he was, but they did not know what the name of there race's capital was. "JUST...tell me,.." garn said, taking a deep breathe, "where am I?", Edv finally snapped out of it, and responded "um... y-your in Central City, and I've never heard of any of the places your talking about", Garn was flabbergasted, how could they miss, and not be aware of the existence of a FUCKING CONTINENT? , let alone three., "ok this is getting unbearably unbelievable, there so such place as 'central city', what a ridiculous name, where's a damn map?" Al looked around, finding a map of the world on one of the nearby wall's, "I found-" not a second latter, Garn was unrolling the map, "simpletons's, it's all right"- Garn froze, this was not right, it was a map alright..just not the one he expected, "...here... Im assuming this world is not called Azeroth, correct?" They both nodded, "it's just called Earth.. Why is that important information? ", reality sunk in for Garn, he finally came to the conclusion... "IM ON ANOTHER DAMN PLANET!", he screamed, it was loud enough for the whole head quarter's to hear, Al and Ed looked at each other in disbelief, "another planet?"

Second's later people where pouring in, watching the strange creature flip out in a fit of rage. Col. Mustang looked at the creature, "sadly, this isn't the strangest thing I've ever seen,... but still pretty weird, now what the hell's going on?", Hawkeye had about a dozen question's as she watched the tall blue man in strange leather clothing was looking at the map in disbelief, "why is he wearing those clothes.. And why does he have a huge stick on his back?". The 'stick' was Garn's staff, Garn filched at the comment. some of the younger soldier's looked on in fear "oh God it's not human, SHOOT IT!", Garn saw the gun's the where carrying, there were not like the rifle's he was used to seeing. a few soldier's raised the rifles shakily, Mustang looked at them and planted a hand on his face, "YES! Let's just put bullet's into it even if we don't know what it is!,sounds great...NOW WILL YOU ALL TRY BEING SOPHISTICATED FOR FIVE SECONDS", the soldier's froze, lowering there weapon's, "Good, now let's just take a step back and try to-" Garm cut in, "to the nether with this, im leaving!" this said, Garn turned into his 'Travel' form, he shape shifted into a Cheetah. Now everyone in the room was in utter shock, including mustang, with there jaw's almost hitting the floor. "HOLY HELL IT'S A CHIMAERA!" Ed yelled, nearly everyone else was sharing this sentiment. "Now hold on, we cant just go and make an assumption like that", Mustang cut in, "I agree with the Corneal",Al added "we should take a step back and-", before Al could finish, one of the soldier's, who had been shakily holding his rifle, opened fire, Garn used to making split decision's, jumped out of the bullet's path, "OOOOH NO! I AM NOT GONNA BE SOME TOY FOR TARGET PRACTICE, IM GONNA LEAVE WHILE I STILL HAVE MY FREAKING LIMB'S IN TACT!", with this, Garn leaped over the crowd, and began to speed down the hallway. "AFTER IT!" Ed screamed, several other's followed him as he pursued the Druid, Mustang was once again facepalming, Hawkeye and Al looked at each other and sighed, "it's time's like this that make me question the human race, let's go stop them before they end up getting someone killed", Hawkeye said as she chased off after the crazed soldier's and Full Metal, Al and Mustang did the same.

Garn was now in his cat form, using his senses to track any humanoids's, in order to pick the safest path's, he ducked into a nearby store room. Taking his caster form, Gath froze, listening,waiting to make sure he wasn't followed, he took out his hearthstone, trying to activate it, but was now shaking it in frustration, silently cursing, still on cooldown, he had t o get out of this crazy place, he tried his teleportation spell, that would grant him passage to moonglade, he concentrated, trying to feel out for it, more time passed, he simply could not activate the spell, where in t he nether was he? Garn shifted into his cat form, and took hold of the shadow's around him, silently he crept out of the storage room, sniffing the air, he could smell the scent of human's, slowly he crept down the hall way, hoping nothing would happen to make him loose hold on the shadow's and give him away. Garn spotted a nearby window, still open, he buckled his hind leg's, then jumped, he landed cleanly on a low roof. Garth broke his stealth and leaped from, the roof onto the ground, a perfect hight, he flinched a little from the landing but his training allowed him to make jump's like quiet smoothly. Garn looked around, " what a weird looking city...he said, he said as he walked near the road, getting almost hit by a car, Garn went wide eyed, "what in the-... just what in the name of Cenarious was that?" sniffing the air, he gagged, what ever that strange metal monstrosity was, it was tainting the air. Meanwhile people where staring at him, gawking, gasping, and pointing, some had even heard his comment a second ago, wondering why the large strange cat was talking. Garn was not used to this, Human's where his allies, they all seen Night elves and druid's before, but not these human's, just how in the nether did he end up here. Garn then turned his head, picking out the yelling of the strangle little man in the red jacket amongst the bustle of noise, " alright Chimaera, time for this State Alchemist to do what he does best!", Ed said with confidence, but Garn only chuckled. Alchemist? What your going to kill me with Alchemy of all thing's? With potion's and flask's? That's a real hoot!", Garn was laughing uncontrollably, until he saw Ed transmute his arm into a sword, Garn froze, what kind of Alchemy was THAT? Garn had known plenty of alchemist's, but none of them could do THAT. Garn gawked at the sword, "now THAT's some crazy kind of alchemy, better then making plain old health potion's, who was your trainer?", second's later, Ed was charging at Garn. Back to business, Garn shifted his weight, jumping back from Ed's opening slash, "nice try little man, your fighting a druid who's fought dragon's, gotta do better then that!", throughout that entire sentence, the only word Ed heard was 'little', instantly sending him into a fit of rage, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK WHO YOU CAN ONLY SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?", Garn gawked at the alchemist, he had never called him a pipsqueak.. Of any of the thing's this strangle little man just said, was this custom in this strange world? "Um... what?, I never said any of that", Ed clapped his hand's together , slamming them on the ground, transmuting the earth to charge up from the ground and attack Garn, the Druid bore a look of surprise on his face, was this guy a Shaman now as well?, Garn avoided the attack with a well timed jump to his left,

"Earth manipulation?now you're a Shaman? What kind of class training do they give you on this crazy world?". however, Garn did not get an answer, only more attack's from this strange 'Alchemist' that seamed hell-bent on killing him, but unfortunately Garn was a master of feral combat, thousand's of year's of experience made him far more agile then Ed. "Look here, you strange little man, I do NOT want to hurt you, let alone kill you, now piss off will ya?", the 'little man' comment, only infuriated Ed more, Ed grabbed one of the nearby rifle's of the soldier's that had followed him out of the building, and transmuted his arm into a gun, "NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT! EAT LEAD CHIMERA!". garn growled, he didn't have a choice now, if he kept this up he'd get killed, it was time to attack. Just then, Al, , Cor. Mustang, and Major Armstrong had caught up with Edward, just in time to see him transmute a rifle onto his arm, and the crowd that had developed around the fight. Al let out a sigh, "damn it brother, always's getting into trouble", Mustang stepped forward, "Full Metal! Stand down!, that's an order!", but Edward payed no attention to this, and fired anyway's, giving Garn all the excuse in the world to engage, first dodging the incoming fire, then, Feral Charging right over the alchemist's head, then pinning him onto the ground, Ed went wide eyed, and the druid cat stood on his chest, growling in anger, "now... I have been most patient, in dealing with you,... you crazy simpleton, I am not a 'Chimera' as you called it, I am a Night Elf Druid, and I am VERY irritated right now,... so you can ether stop trying to kill me, or I can tear you into tiny little piece's,... your call kid". No one dared move, no soldier, or Alchemist had seen any creature move that fast, they waited, nervously, hoping Ed would just give up, and not get mangled to bit's. After a few second's Ed spoke, "damn it... all right you win,.. For NOW, now let me up". Garn stepped off the alchemist, allowing him to return to his feet, now brushing himself off. Garn was now surrounded by these strange human's, they were whispering, he could here them talking, some curious, some calling him a monster ,would they attack him? Would they let him be? Ether way, it was not a chance he was willing to take, Garn took his usual action against multiple attacker's, he shifted into his bear form, earning gasp's, and strange look's from everyone, Pedestrian's, and State soldier's alike. "NOW,...can I leave or am I going to have to fight my way out?, it's all up to you", Garn shifted his weight, readying himself for what ever may happen. Col. Mustang steppe forward to the Druid, breaking the silence, "I apologize for Full Metal's outburst, now, if you would to come with us, im sure we can get this whole situation worked out", Garn did not move, still a little spectacle, "If I come with you,...none of you getter try anything, that's your only warning", Garn relaxed his muscle's, a little, still a bit tense, seeing how a couple people probably wanted to kill him, either way, he followed Col. Mustang into back inside the building


	3. Chapter 3: Talks of magic

"OK, so... let me get this straight, you say you're a Night Elf, Druid, part of an Joint guilt of Alliance and Horde operative's, from the world of Azeroth, and you say you were transported here when you tried to 'hearth' back to a city called Stormwind?", responded Al, now done questioning the druid, sitting with him, and other alchemist's in Col. Mustang's office. "Yes, that is correct, was worried you weren't following me", Garn replied, now sitting in his humanoid form. "Well, it would appear Ed's little experiment interfered with the space time continuum, so much so, that it interfered with magical current in your world", Al said now captivated by the creature sitting across from him, everyone was. "By God!your grace, your strength, it is simply extraordinary fine sir! Such a glorious figure!, Major armstrong, chimed, now flexing him muscles, and sparkling, for reason's modern science cant explain. "So, do all people on your world have these strange power's on your world?" Hawkeye asked the druid. Garn chuckled, "not everyone, but some are trained in Druidism, oh.. And if you think IM fascinating...", Garn smirked, "you would all simply go crazy if you saw my world, there are warrior's, that can channel bloodlust and anger into a dangerous weapon, Palidan's, holy knight's who control the power's of The Light to heal, protect, or inflict judgement on others, Shaman's who can control the element's, Priest's that control The Light, and the power's of shadow", everyone was giving there full attention, captivated by what they were hearing, Ed was about to speak, but Garn was not finished. "There are other druid's, who can bring down the wrath of nature itself, Warlock's, using demonic energy and hellfire as a deadly weapon, with demons at there command, and Mage's, using forces of arcane to there will, Rogue's, who are master assassin's, and are concealed by shadow's themselves, Hunter's who control animal's, and mix magic with marksmanship, and finally, Death Knight's, who use runic and unholy power to smite there opponent's" After a mouth full of explaining the magical profession's of his world, Garn settled down, everyone in the room was stunned, "But,... thats-..." Al tried to reformulate his sentence, still trying to wrap his head around what he'd just heard, "How much control do you hold over these power's?", Al finally asked, thinking MAYBE there was a loophole. Garn paused, thinking, "Well, some of those I mentioned use something we call 'Mana', which govern's there magical output, almost all there action's require they tap into there Mana ,without it they cant act, however, other's are based on purely momentum or just alone fighting, all in all".

we have a good grip on our power's, with SOME restriction's, Shaman's have to 'call' upon element's, and earn the right to use certain elelement's, Warlock's have to use a portion of there energy or soul's for some of there spell's- yes you heard me right, soul's", The was gasp's, open mouth's, shock, "s-soul's?, that's just.. Unatural, we have a hard enough time trying human transmutation, and your using human soul's for a magical source?", said Ed, simply taken aback by just the thought that this strange tall man from another world had more control over the forces of nature then a state alchemist. Garn was chuckling nervously, "Oh boy... I better not tell some thing's about... certain classes then it may-", Ed slammed his hand's on the table, "Tell me! what can you do? JUST WHERE?..is the limit with your people?" Garn sighed, "well...some can drain life from living creature's... cure diseases...go invisible, become imperious to all form's of damage for a limited time, summon creatures, command creatures-" Garn coughed "...bring people back to life-", Mustang interrupted Garn, thinking he'd just muttered something crazy, excuse me, sir... what was that last one you muttered?", everyone was now staring at the druid, Garn cleared his throat, "I said..." he took a deep breath, these alchemist's were going to smother him in a few second's "In my world... Shaman's, Druid's, Priest's, Palidan's, and to some extent Warlock's... can bring people back to life-",just as Garn predicted, every alchemist in the room swarmed the desk, not even shocked, they gathered around him, in which he was sitting in, asking at least 20 question's per second, 'how do you do it?' how did learn it?', 'is there a penalty?', 'can you do it right now?', 'how long does it take?'Garn, after some effort, he was able to interrupt them over there barrage of question's, "HOLD ON, CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN, STOP YOURSELVES!" he said, "To answer your question's, YES this is true, yes I can do it, and there IS a boundary, to return a soul to a body it must be done in a set period of time, and it is VERY difficult to do, and it take's IMMENSE concentration." Garn took a deep breath, letting them soak all that information in, "Also, for some, such as Shaman's, the spirit's and the Element's may refuse to lend them the power to do, and for other's, it may simply not work.. But yes, for the most part we CAN bring people back to life... just not everyone" Garn took a breath, he definitely shouldn't mention anything about enchantment's to enhance one's attributes's, or about inscription, or portal's, or the creature's of their world, or you know what, just not mention ANYTHING ELSE about Azeroth. Garn relaxed a bit, "now... are we satisfied?",all the alchemist's nodded, satisfied that there overhaul of question's thrust upon the druid were efficiently answered, however Ed did not move, frozen, until suddenly a bird landed on a nearby windowsill, where it was immediately killed as Ed transmuted his arm and attacked the small creature, everyone flinched at this random outburst, Edward? What the hell was that for? Mustang cried out. Garn's eye twitched, "WHAT... in the name of Cenarius are you doing! ", Ed turned to Garn, "show me, show us this power which you claim you people hold". Garn froze, deep in thought, still enraged that Ed ward would kill a defenseless creature, just so he could see him preform magic. Garn took a deep breath, "Fine... but only because I feel that bird did not deserve to die like that", Garn stood over the creature, closing his eye's, the life force of the bird was gone, but the spirit was still lingering nearby, he had plenty of time, the bird was a fresh kill. Garn opened his palm's, holding them outward, feeling for the bird's spirit, focusing, he traced the source of the bird's spirit, he began to chant, and channel the restorative magic. Slowly, she channeled the spirit back into the bird's body, almost there, he was almost ready to seal it inside the body again, just a little- "is it done yet?" Ed yelled, Garn's spell was interrupted, twitching, "...PLEASE...BE QUIET...this is a VERY... COMPLICATED PROCEDURE,..I need complete silence... im ONLY trying to put a soul back into a body!", Garn tried again, this time without interruption, slowly, the soul channeled into the bird, until... there it was, with that, Garn raised his right hand into the air, light surrounded the body of the aviary creature, a second passed, for Garn, nothing new, for everyone else, it felt like an eternity, the bird moved, breathed, moving, looking tired, and still injured from Ed's attack, Garn moved his hand over the birth, allowing healing magic to flow from his hand into the bird, everyone watched, in awe, not only at the fact that the bird was alive, but as Garn's Druidic healing magic knitted the broken bone's of the small creature back together, skin and flesh closed up, and wounds dissipated. Ed, Al, Mustang and Armstrong stood in awe, silenced, all the science, all the alchemy, all the logic in the world, could not do in a life time, what this elf had done in 10 second's. "INCREDIBLE! MIRACULOUS! SUCH POETIC AND UNMATCHED LOVE FOR LIFE!", Armstrong said this as he flexed his muscle's, now sparkling. Garn exhaled , taking a seat, "there... satisfied?" garn said Ed was still speechless, Al was looking over the bird in awe, alive, and well. Garn removed a water canister from his bag, drinking heartily, reviving and long term healing took a lot out of him, it did for a lot of feral druid's, since they're training did not put much anthesis on magic, the balance and restoration druid's would have fared much better. "Well, there you go Edward,.. Witnessing life itself , though the measure you took to see it was.." mustang paused, "unorthodox, still an incredible feet". AL turned to the druid, "um.. I have a question to ask you.." he said, Garn looked up, "what is it? Fire away", he asked a bit reluctivly seeing as he'd been poked and prodded enough for a lifetime on this strange world. Al paused, probably because the fragility of the question, "Can you teach us this magic you preform", Ed snapped back to reality, so did everyone else, the power of Druidism, it would change everything, medicine, belief's , military, travel. Garn closed his eye's, he knew that was gonna come up, that question, he took a deep breath, him, a teacher, in this world?...no, he couldn't teach them all, he couldn't stay here. Even if he did, even if he agreed, there was no assuring they could learn it,... or if these people were ready for magic, not like alchemy, an art with rule's, restriction's, based on science, not essence, or mana, or spirit's and element's, Druidism seamed so... boundless, in comparison. Garn opened his eye's and looked at AL, piercing into the eye's of his armor, "...im sorry, but I cant, that would be too much", Ed was taken aback, the very idea of controlling life itself was appealing, he wouldn't let this opportunity slip away. Ed moved closer, "why not? It would change the face of the world, save live's, create peace-", Garn cut in, glaring dagger's at the young alchemist, "Damn it all! Your not ready!, im sorry, I wont teach you druidism, to have such power, ecpessially along with alchemy, beside's, it may not even be compatible with the people of your world", Ed was fuming, he wasn't going to give up, "we mastered the art of alchemy, we can learn your magic, just teach us!", Mustang stood up, "as crazy as it sound's I agree, this magic, it had benefit's that even alchemy cant offer, will you teach us?", every one was waiting, each second they waited, felt like an eternity. That was it, Garn had to tell them, it would simply kill any hope they had, but.. It was the truth,... it had to be said, "...When I said you might not be compatible... I wasn't lying... im Sorry, but you have to know the truth... on my world...Human's cant learn Druidism, in fact.. They cant learn Shamanism as well.. Im sorry, your race simply cant grasp such complicated magic", Ed looked shocked, slumping back down in his chair, defeated, now accepting the fact that his world would never reap the benefit's of the magic this stranger was showing them,Al nodded, "I see,..", Mustang looked content, disappointed, but content. Garn stood up, "now look, the fact is, even if you where compatible,... I can't stay, I HAVE to get back to Azeroth, like now". Nothing had changed the fact that he had a responsibility to his guild, to his world, to those he cared so dearly about, Azeroth was in the middle of a war with ancient enemies, and itself, the Horde and the Alliance were at war, while Deathwing, Ragnarok and there minion's which sought to destroy life itself , he had to get back, there was no other choice. "My Hearthstone is ready for use again, if you try what you where doing when I got brought here, I could get back". Ed got up. Now seemingly content, "Well, we pulled you into this mess, I guess it's only right that we try and send you back, come on, If I remember correctly, the transmutation circle's should still be up", Ed walked slowly, in no rush to reach his destination, toward's the library, where the alchemic set up for Ed's experiment's still existed

Garn, followed Edward to the library, thankfully the hall's were now clear, everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing, there job's, not staring out of there office's at the strange tall blueish purple man in the hall. Garn felt sorry for these Alchemist's. dashing there hopes like that, but it was all true, they wern't compatable, and he couldn't remain here any long. But regardless,... he felt he should say something, anything to ease the blow, "Ed, i know you wanted to learn our magic, but trust me... its not a miralce, and its not a sollution to every problem in life". Ed kept walking, but listened, " how so, it can bring people back from the dead!", Garn thought about it, he knew what ed said was further from the truth, because of all the things that happened in Azeroth due to magic. "Trust me, its not, its ripped worlds apart, destroyed people, some have gone to war over it,... some people have even gotten addicted, and many misuse it, beleive me when i say it Ed... its not perfect" Ed paused for a moment, then let out a drawn out sigh, "I guess i see your point... sorry about all this, guess where just not ready to meet people from other worlds". They approached the library, the Transmutation Circle's still drawn into the ground, Garn stood where he had entered this world not to long ago, and had already taken out his Hearthstone. "Alright,... we have to hurry, cause for all I know im needed back at Stormwind,.. by Elune i hope this works...". Ed looked everything over, after a few seconds, gave a casual nod, its all set, if thsi brought you here while you tried to use that stone, then it should have an opposite effect here". Garn activated the slow process of 'Hearthing', activating his hearthstone, set to take him to Stormwind. ed clapped his hands together, "Goodbye Garn... and good luck", Ed slammed his hands down, causing an alchemic reaction, a few seconds later and some blinding lights later, Garn was gone

****  
>Garn opened his eyes, and gavea smile. Bingo, he was standing outside the local Tavern of Old town, he was home. "Thank Cenarius thats over with... strange people... still, they had a lot of potential". Garn shrugged this thought off, realizing why he was here, "Right, better get back to Command and report in... im gonna have a freaking feild day trying to explain this whole fiasco!, This said, Garn shifted into his travel form and raced off towards the Stormwind Command Center without a seconds delay.<p> 


End file.
